


Burying the Past

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Descent [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are Lex and Kal going to rid themselves of baggage from their pasts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying the Past

**Author's Note:**

> For the CLFF Wave VIII last line challenge.

## Descent 2: Burying the Past

by Orithain and Rina

<http://www.infinitum3.com>

* * *

Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Title: Burying the Past  
Author/pseudonym: Rina & Orithain  
Series: ::whimper:: Yes. Descent II, sequel to "When Likes Attract". Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: no  
E-mail: orithain@infinitum3.com, rina@infinitum3.com Website: <http://www.infinitum3.com>  
Disclaimers: Not ours or they'd have a lot more fun, and we'd be a lot richer. Summary: How are Lex and Kal going to rid themselves of baggage from their pasts? 

* * *

Descent II:  
Burying the Past  
By Rina & Orithain  
April 2004

* * *

Standing on the runway next to Lex's private jet, Kal eyed the airplane with distaste, frowning at the bald man. "You do realize that this is a complete waste of time?" he growled. "I could have us back in Metropolis in a few minutes instead of sitting in this thing for hours. Who cares if no one will be able to figure out how you got back into the country?" 

Lex arched an eyebrow and looked at Kal blandly. "I care. We can break the rules all we want, Kal, but not in such a way that anyone can pin anything on me." He chuckled and slid an arm around Kal's waist, nodding at the sleek jet. "Besides, this gives us six hours in the air with no interruptions." 

"There are even fewer interruptions in the air without a plane," Kal grumbled, but he was intrigued by Lex's suggestion and leaned into him. "What are you going to do with the stewardess? Ask her to join in?" 

"Well, you did mention 'finding a bitch and double fucking her'..." Lex commented, amused by the gleam that brought to Kal's eyes. 

Smiling slowly, Kal pulled Lex into a kiss, hands moving over Lex's body possessively. "And these are all your employees, so we can play however we want," he said when he finally let Lex breathe again. "Clever." He licked the scar on Lex's lip, enjoying the texture against his tongue. 

"Money makes the world go around, Kal," Lex murmured, sliding a hand down to Kal's ass and squeezing it. "And in this case, it'll make the bitch's legs spread, though it's not like she'd dare say no to me anyway; besides, I've done her before." 

"And you won't do her again unless we're sharing her," Kal growled jealously, hands clenching on Lex's hips. He glanced at the plane again. "Time to board yet? I want to see this bitch." 

"We can board whenever we want," Lex chuckled. "And I like this jealous look on you, Kal. Just don't go hurting my staff, understand?" 

"Don't worry, I won't break them." Kal smirked as they started up the steps to the plane. "So is that her?" he asked, lewdly eyeing the blonde just inside. 

"No, that's the pilot. The one you're looking for is the brunette in the back." 

"I guess distracting the pilot would be bad, huh?" Kal gave the blonde another lascivious look that made her take a step back and head into the cockpit, along with the rest of the flight crew. "So let's go see what we're going to be playing with." He pushed past, intent on seeing the flight attendant. 

Lex placed a hand on Kal's shoulder, slowing him. "Let me talk to her first; it'll be easier." 

"And why do we want easy?" Kal grinned over his shoulder, his eyes flashing red. 

Lex laughed out loud and stepped back, dropping into one of the captain's chairs, enjoying watching Kal work. 

Kal had to stop to kiss Lex hard for that, nearly getting distracted, but he finally peeled himself away from Lex, both of them half hard, and straightened up. "Hold that thought, sexy." He headed deeper into the plane, coming up behind the woman who was putting supplies away in a cabinet. "Hey there, beautiful, time to play," he greeted, grabbing her hips and pulling her back against his erection. 

Lex smiled coolly as he watched Kal play with his employee, already getting her out of half of her clothes by the time they started back toward him. "I see you've met Kal, Ciara," he murmured. "I hope you're making him feel welcome." 

The brunette swallowed nervously before she was able to reply. "Yes, sir. I'm helping him make himself at home." She could feel his fingers bruising her hips, and she rocked back against him, trying to distract him so he wouldn't hurt her. 

"You have the best toys, Lex," Kal chuckled, hands gliding up the woman's belly to cup her breasts, squeezing them in his palms. 

"Only the best for the best," Lex answered, rising and stroking a hand over her face and kissing Kal before going to pour himself a drink. "And by that I mean both of us." 

Ciara's eyes widened, and she felt a thrill of lust despite her nervousness. She knew Mr. Luthor liked to play rough, but both he and his new friend were gorgeous. 

"Of course we are." Kal suddenly ripped Ciara's clothes off, not caring if she had anything else to put on when they got to their destination. Once he had her naked, he spun her around to face him, checking her over thoroughly. "Nice," he approved, abruptly pushing a hand between her legs and smirking when he found her starting to get wet. 

She whimpered quietly when Kal slid a finger inside her, arousing her more, and reached out to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

"Go slow," Lex ordered from where he was leaning against the bar, his erection outlined by his fine linen trousers. "I want to remember this." 

Kal smirked. "And what if I don't want to go slow? I wanna play, Lex, and I think Ciara here agrees." He pinched her nipples, making her gasp and arch her back, but she was pressing closer, not trying to get away. He suddenly let her go, pushing her away, though not hard. 

"Take what's left of your stockings off and put the heels back on," he ordered, eyeing the shredded nylon hanging around her feet with distaste. 

Ciara pouted slightly, but she stepped out of her shoes, kicking the ruined pantyhose free before putting the shoes back on. Now completely naked, she stood there, waiting. 

"Good thing I don't have a dress code," Lex murmured, downing his drink before walking forward to run a hand over Ciara's hair, tilting her head back so he could kiss her. He moved behind her and met Kal's eyes over her shoulder. "Though nudity isn't a bad thing." 

Taking the hint, Kal shed his own clothes, his erection pointing away from his belly toward Ciara and Lex. "You going to institute nudity in all your businesses, Lex?" He bent his head to drag his tongue over the brunette's breast, suddenly biting the side of her breast before licking again. 

Ciara's sharp gasp cut the air, and Lex moved up behind her, rubbing his hips against her ass. "Hmmm, it might prove distracting, and then there's the fact that seeing most of my business partners might leave me permanently limp. No, we'll leave the nudity for better occasions." 

"Like today. Except that you're not naked, Lex. That's just wrong. Undress him, Ciara." 

Ciara hesitated, turning halfway, torn between the demand of the clearly dominant man and her employer, who just stared at her, giving her no encouragement. Brown eyes made green by colored contact lenses darted from one man to the other before she hesitantly turned the rest of the way to face Lex and raised her hands to his tie. 

Lex smiled and raised a hand to pinch a taut nipple, laughing quietly when Ciara's hands trembled on his shirt. "Would you care to hear what we have planned for you?" he asked, stroking his hand down her body to her closely trimmed bush. "Or would you rather we just show you?" 

"I... tell me?" she asked nervously even as her hips thrust into his hand. 

"Mmm, nice." Kal slid to his knees behind her, big hands pulling her legs apart. "Don't stop undressing him," he warned before dragging his tongue over her, murmuring with pleasure when he licked Lex's fingers as well. 

* * *

"I think I'm going to have to give Ciara early retirement after today," Lex chuckled as he and Kal left his jet, crossing to the limo that was waiting for them on the tarmac at the Metropolis Airport. 

"Good idea, then I won't have to kill her for having touched you," Kal replied, smirking. "It was fun, but she served her purpose. I'm done with her." He stopped, catching hold of Lex's arm and pulling him around so they were face to face and he could kiss Lex. 

Lex ate at Kal's mouth before backing up and smirking. "Our city, Kal, this is our city." 

"And soon it'll be our planet." Kal slung his arm over Lex's shoulder as they sauntered the last few steps to the limo. "Can we take something over today?" 

After sliding into the car, Lex opened his laptop, powered it up, and opened a file. "This turn you on, baby?" he asked, turning the screen to show Kal the Daily Planet's logo. 

"We're going to put an end to the free press in Metropolis? Have I told you today that I love you?" Kal chuckled, pulling Lex and his laptop onto his lap and watching over his shoulder. "Does that mean I can smash that stupid planet on top of the building?" 

"You can even stuff a few choice employees inside it first." Lex flipped down the page and brought up pictures of the paper's editor and star reporter. 

"Oh fun! Perry White was an obnoxious bastard when I met him back in Hicksville. I can get rid of two annoyances at once." Kal nuzzled Lex's neck. "You give me the best presents." 

Lex chuckled and slid a hand down to Kal's thigh. "Get me that file from my father's office, and the Planet will be ours by the time you get back." 

"And will you be naked and waiting for me?" Before Lex could reply, Kal was gone, blurring into invisibility as he sped to the LuthorCorp headquarters. 

Lex made himself comfortable and poured himself a scotch then set to work shifting money and calling in debts. By the time the limo arrived at his high rise, he'd finished the deal. Feeling pleased with himself and anticipating the present Kal was going to have for him, he took the private elevator to the penthouse and let himself inside, walking over to the sliding glass doors to open them, then stripped off his clothes, made himself another drink and lounged on the couch, watching for Kal's return. 

"Mmm, now that's a sight I enjoy coming home to," Kal said, dropping the disk on Lex's bare belly and falling to his knees beside the couch, finger lazily tracing the length of one muscular thigh. 

Purring, Lex took the disc and slid it into the drive on his laptop. Data flowed across the screen, and he gave a cat-who-ate-the-canary smile. "Perfect. Lionel, you're mine now." 

He closed the file, set the computer aside, and reached for a courier service envelope. "And this is for you." 

Kal reached for it, not opening it right away. "And what exactly is this? What I want is on the couch." 

Lex smiled. "You gave me my father, I gave you the Planet." 

"You..." Kal ripped the envelope open and gaped at the papers that gave him ownership of the Daily Planet. "Holy shit!" He beamed up at Lex, lunging up to kiss him hungrily. "You are amazing." 

"Just be glad I'm not as fast at all things." Lex flicked a glance at Kal and arched an eyebrow. "And you're still dressed." 

"I am?" In the time it took Kal to utter the two words and raise his eyebrows, his clothes disappeared, and it was a very naked, very aroused Kryptonian who leaned over Lex. 

"To quote myself, I'm glad you're not as fast at all things." Lex reached out and stroked a hand up Kal's erection. 

"Some things are worth savoring." Kal arched his back, watching Lex through heavy-lidded eyes as he thrust into Lex's hand. 

Lex nodded slowly. "Like you. My turn tonight, Kal. I'm taking you this time." 

"You think so?" Kal challenged, nostrils flaring as his breathing quickened. 

"I know so." Lex smirked and drew a small lead box from between the cushions. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Kal. S&M is all and good, but I think we'd both enjoy it more the other way." 

"I think we'd both enjoy it more in bed," Kal retorted, scooping Lex up and carrying him to the bedroom. He set Lex on his feet beside the bed and sprawled in the middle, one knee raised. "So come and get me." 

Lex tossed the small lead box away and crawled onto the bed, settling himself between Kal's legs and running his hands up the other man's thighs to his groin where he stroked and toyed with Kal's erection. 

Kal smirked down at him. "You just gonna play with that?" 

"For now." Lex leaned in and licked at the head of Kal's cock, leaning over to grab the lube out of his nightstand. Continuing to toy with Kal's shaft, he squeezed some gel out onto Kal's stomach, and then ran his fingers through it. 

Kal shivered from the sensation, his eyes half closing and his back arching. "You do know what to do with your toys." 

Lifting his mouth away from Kal's cock, Lex nodded. "That's because I only play with the best." He sucked on the head of Kal's shaft again and pushed a finger into his tight ass. 

"Mmm, glad you noticed." Kal pressed down, groaning slightly as the finger slid deeper. "So fuck me." 

Lex used the edge of his teeth on Kal's cock, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, and added a second finger, thrusting them in and out until Kal was moving along with them. 

"Oh fuck yeah." Kal stared down at the bald head between his thighs, hips rocking to thrust his cock into the teasing mouth. "Cock tease." 

Lex chuckled around the thick flesh in his mouth, then suddenly moved over Kal, shoving himself into Kal's ass, his hands tightening on the powerful thighs wrapped around him. 

"Lex!" Kal wailed, even his body feeling that impact... and loving it. "Fuck yeah, fuck me," he demanded, thrusting upward to try to force Lex deeper inside him. 

"Yeah," Lex grunted, almost pushed up off the bed by Kal's movements. "Fuck you hard and long - mine..." 

"Yessss," Kal hissed, back arching till his body bowed. "Yours. And you're mine." He reached up, one hand curling around the back of Lex's neck, and pulled him down into an almost desperate kiss. 

Lex nodded against the kiss and thrust harder into the other man, wanting to feel him as out of control as he made Lex. 

"Never gonna let you go," Kal growled, arms tightening around Lex and holding him tightly as he came, his seed covering their bellies while his ass rippled around Lex. 

"Oh, fuck!" Lex cried, feeling his cock gripped in an incredibly tight vise before he came as well. 

"I think you just did," Kal snickered. 

"I think I'm lucky you didn't rip my dick off." 

"Not a chance. I like it too much right where it is." 

"In you," Lex nodded before growling out a curse when his private line rang. He levered himself up onto an elbow and picked up the receiver, then held it away from his ear so Kal could hear Jonathan Kent shouting. "Looks like Mommy and Daddy found out you were home." 

"Tell 'em to fuck off," Kal replied loudly enough for the phone to pick it up, "so you can fuck me again." 

Lex chuckled throatily. "Sorry, Jonathan, Clark can't come to the phone now, though he did just come. Maybe he'll call you later - or maybe not." He hung up the phone and kissed Kal again, growling when the phone rang again. "Remind me to get that number changed." 

Kal glared at the phone, which promptly dissolved in a cloud of molten plastic and sparks. "Problem solved," he replied smugly. 

"From this end anyway," Lex answered once he'd stopped laughing. 

"I really don't give a damn about the other end. Dumb hick farmer." 

"Hrmmm, we're going to have to take a visit back there so you can tell him that to his face." 

Kal snickered. "Can you imagine his face? He'll look like he just swallowed a cow patty." 

"It's petty, but I think I'll give him his foreclosure notice right after that. I always hated that sanctimonious asshole." 

"Maybe I should burn that annoyingly cheerful farmhouse to the ground. Free myself from the past, so to speak. And for the record, Lex, you weren't his favorite person either. He was trying to prevent this, like the asshole he is." 

Lex rested his chest on his forearms and smiled. "I think we'll both be a lot happier when our pasts can't bother us any longer, don't you?" 

Kal's answering smile was slow. "They say you ought to bury the past." 

Lex's smile grew shark-like. "I prefer blowing it up, myself." 

"Fortunately we can try both to see which we prefer. You up for a visit to Smallville in the morning?" 

"I'm always up for anything concerning you." 

"Then we'll go take care of a few loose ends tomorrow," Kal said, his eyes taking on a deeper tinge of red. 

Lex nodded. "And we make sure that Lionel lives just long enough to see that he's lost everything." 

Kal laughed. "Definitely. Do you think we could make him cry like a little girl?" 

"I'm counting on it. We have to have our priorities, you know." 

"We'll have to get a picture of it so we can look back on it for years to come," Kal snickered. "And bury him in a pile of manure. He should be right at home." 

"The shit factory will be good for something after all." 

"Oh wait, that stuff's used for fertilizer. Do we really want anything growing from Lionel?" Kal made a face. "That might make meteor mutants look friendly." 

"Hrmmm, good point. How about you just toss him into orbit?" 

"Space litter. And very unappealing for any future alien visitors. I could just drop him into an active volcano," Kal offered. 

Lex paused, considering that offer. "Or I could leave him alive and destitute, and I can laugh every day when I pass him by, begging on the street." 

"Attractive as that idea is, he is a Luthor. Doing that is just asking for him to find a way to annoy us and stage a coup. We'd stop it, of course, but you swat mosquitoes; you don't let them come back for more." 

"Mmmm, another thing I love about you: you're so damn practical." 

"It's the only way to rule a planet." Kal smirked at Lex. 

"Today the Planet; tomorrow, LuthorCorp; day after, the world, and no one and nothing is going to stop us." 

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me. We just have to take care of those few little past issues, and we're on our way. So get some sleep, and I'll fly you to Smallville in the morning." 

Lex nodded and stretched out along Kal. "And we'll have a nice barbeque." 

"Don't forget to bring the marshmallows." 

* * *

"Smallville, Kansas. Shithole of the universe." 

"No wonder the biggest industry is a shit factory." Kal sneered at the view below them as he flew over the cornfields. 

"I'll just be glad to never see the place again after this." 

"We could always burn it to the ground after we finish at the farm," Kal suggested. "Make sure it's gone once and for all." 

"Hmm, and then I can come and save all the pathetic little farmers who are left alive and make them grateful to me... I like that idea, Kal." Lex kissed him to show how much. 

Kal decided not to mention that he hadn't planned on rescuing them since Lex liked the idea so much. "We're almost there," he warned, shifting his grip on Lex as he began to descend, intending to land on the front stoop at the Kent farm. 

"Time to say bye-bye to Ma and Pa." 

"And good riddance." Kal landed and set Lex on his feet, keeping an arm around his shoulders as he eyed the door. "I suppose breaking it off the hinges would be a bit much?" 

"Probably, but then they won't be needing it any longer, will they?" Lex stepped back out of the way, laughing when Kal reduced the door to splinters. 

"I'm ho-ome," Kal warbled. 

"Clark?" Stepping away from the wall where she'd ducked when the door smashed in, Martha hesitated, staring at him. 

"Call me Kal." 

"Jonathan!" she called, backing away when Lex followed Kal inside and leaned against the wall. 

"Afternoon, Martha." 

"Luthor! Get out of my house!" Jonathan snarled, appearing at the top of the stairs, half dressed, apparently having been changing when Kal 'knocked'. 

"Where I go, Lex goes." 

"And vice versa," Lex added, laughing when Jonathan surged toward him, only to be knocked off his feet by Kal. 

"Clark," Jonathan tried as Martha cried out and dropped to her knees beside him, "you don't want to do this. You're a protector, son." 

Kal sneered at him. "Don't starting mouthing platitudes at me, you dumb hick." He glanced at Lex then. "But you know what, Lex is worth protecting, so you're right, I am a protector." His eyes glowed red as he focused his heat vision on his parents. "And a true protector cannot have two charges." 

**END**


End file.
